Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов
—The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when Revenge of the Sith takes place on the timeline. |preceded by=«Эпизод II: Атака клонов» |followed by=«Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» }} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» ( ) — третья глава саги «Звёздные войны», шестой фильм в порядке выхода. Он появился на экранах кинотеатров 19 мая 2005 года, а его премьера состоялась 15 мая на Каннском кинофестивале 2005 года. Фильм является заключительным в трилогии приквелов, в которую помимо него входят «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов». Картина была положительно принята критиками, особенно по сравнению с двумя предыдущими фильмами серии. Кассовые сборы «Мести ситхов» побили несколько рекордов, что сделало его самым кассовым фильмом 2005 года. Он стал вторым фильмом саги, где большинство игровых сцен было снято на цифровые 24p камеры высокого разрешения. Спустя три года после начала Войн клонов, благородные рыцари-джедаи ведут за собой огромную армию клонов в галактическом конфликте против сил Конфедерации независимых систем. Верховный канцлер Галактической Республики раскрывает свой истинный облик лорда ситхов и воплощает свой план по захвату власти в Галактике, преобразовав Республику в Галактическую Империю. Легендарный джедай Энакин Скайуокер, совращённый тёмной стороной Силы, становится новым учеником Дарта Сидиуса и принимает новое имя - Дарт Вейдер. За этим следует практически полное истребления Ордена джедаев, а Оби-Ван Кеноби и мастер-джедай Йода, одни из немногих выжившие его членов, вынуждены скрываться в изгнании. Для Галактики осталась единственная надежда - потомки Энакина Скайуокера, рождённые в тайне от отца близнецы Люк и Лея, которым суждено стать великими героями. Вступление Сюжет Сражение над Корусантом сжигает двух боевых супердроидов.]] Прошло три года после событий «Атаки клонов». Галактическая Республика глубоко увязла в большой войне с Конфедерацией независимых систем, возглавляемой лордом ситхов графом Дуку. Военный лидер Конфедерации, генерал Гривус, главнокомандующий Армией дроидов атаковал Корусант и захватил Верховного канцлера Палпатина, главу Галактического Сената. При попытке отступить, Армия дроидов оказалась втянутой в масштабную битву, во время которой рыцарь-джедай Энакин Скайуокер и мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби предприняли попытку спасти канцлера. Джедаи пролетели сквозь вражескую армаду, но перехватчик Оби-Вана был поврежден базз-дроидами, а его дроид-астромеханик, R4-P17 вышел из строя. Энакин пытался сбить вражеских дроидов, но в результате только отстрелил часть крыла корабля своего бывшего учителя. Оби-Ван посоветовал Энакину попридержать огонь, поскольку такая «помощь» ему не требовалась. Энакин согласился, что идея была неудачной. Оби-Ван сказал, чтобы Энакин отправился в одиночку спасать канцлера, но Энакин отказался бросить Оби-Вана. Скайуокер использовал собственный перехватчик, чтобы смахнуть часть дроидов, однако один из базз-дроидов перебрался к нему, хотя был быстро обезврежен R2-D2. Приблизившись к флагману Гривуса «Незримая длань», Оби-Ван заметил, что защитные поля всё ещё включены, и Энакин открыл ураганный огонь по генераторам, отключив защиту посадочного ангара, в котором джедаи совершили аварийную посадку, за мгновение до того, как защитные ворота перекрыли пробоину. Энакин и Оби-Ван пробивались через орды дроидов, а R2-D2 тем временем расправился сразу с двумя боевыми супердроидами. Спасение канцлера Джедаи добрались до каюты Гривуса и обнаружили плененного канцлера Палпатина. Появился Дуку, и в ход были пущены световые мечи. Оба джедая стали сильнее после последнего боя с Дуку, но изначально не показывали этого, позволив Дуку недооценить их. Тиранус поздно понял, что просчитался. Кеноби и Скайуокер изменили свои стили и начали пробивать защиту ситха. Граф был вынужден использовать Силу, чтобы придушить и отбросить Оби-Вана на перила, оглушив его и временно выведя из боя. атакует Оби-Вана с помощью Силы.]] Энакин продолжил сражение и одержал верх над Дуку, высвободив свой гнев. Он отрубил ситху кисти рук и забрал его световой меч - акт возмездия за потерю собственной руки во время их первой дуэли. Граф стоял перед ним на коленях, а джедай скрестил мечи у шеи врага. По приказу Палпатина, Энакин обезглавил графа Дуку. Тем не менее, Скайуокер немедленно пожалел о своём поступке, поскольку убийство невооружённого противоречило пути джедаев. Палпатин успокоил его совесть заявлением, что это было «естественным» в подобной ситуации, и что это не первое убийство в его жизни, вспомнив о матери Скайуокера - Шми Скайуокер Ларс, и народе песков. В глубинах корабля произошел взрыв, вызванный попаданием выстрелов звёздного разрушителя Республики. «Незримая длань» начала падать на Корусант. Несмотря на уверения Палпатина, что Оби-Вана следует бросить, Энакин взвалил потерявшего сознание джедая на спину и вместе с канцлером побежал по кораблю. Вскоре Оби-Ван очнулся. Сражение с Гривусом Гривус на мостике своего флагмана «Незримая Длань».]] Когда команда корабля восстановила управление, запустив вспомогательные двигатели, Гривус вновь захватил двух джедаев и их спутника. Попав в лучегасители, все трое сдались и были доставлены на мостик к Гривусу, но R2-D2 отвлек охрану, джедаи вернули себе световые мечи и освободились. Гривус направил против них мощных магна-стражей. Оби-Ван быстро обезглавил одного из них, но тот продолжал сражаться, вынудив джедая разрубить его на куски и тем самым остановить. Энакин прикончил другого и уничтожил боевых дроидов, попытавшихся утащить Палпатина с мостика. Джедаи вместе набросились на Гривуса, но хитроумный генерал разбил стекло мостика электропосохом одного из своих павших стражей и вылетел наружу. Используя трос, Гривус подтянул себя к кораблю и направился к спасательной капсуле. Запустив все остальные капсулы, Гривус покинул свой корабль и направился к линкору типа «Барышник» Торговой федерации. Брошенный флагман снова начал падать на Корусант, но за управление взялся Энакин, не без труда посадивший корабль на грузовую посадочную платформу. Горящий корабль тушили пожарные спидеры. Счастливое воссоединение .]] На Корусанте, Энакина восхваляли за героизм и доблесть, проявленные при выполнении задания. Он тайно встретился с Падме Амидалой. Влюбленные поцеловались в тени Административного здания Сената. Падме сказала, что беременна. Несмотря на беспокойство Падме об их тайном браке, Энакин очень рад этой новости, и пара строит планы о своем ребёнке. Ночью Энакин проснулся в панике, покрывшись холодным потом. Ему открылось, что Падме умрет при родах, и джедай поклялся, что не позволит сбыться этому кошмару. Палпатин вызвал Энакина, они встретились в кабинете канцлера. Сенат наделил канцлера новыми полномочиями, передав ему контроль над Высшим советом джедаев. Палпатин поделился с Энакином недоверием и презрением к джедаям. Он назначил Скайуокера своим представителем в Совете. Высший совет холодно принял это назначение, но не наделил Энакина рангом мастера. Энакин был очень удивлён и разозлен таким очевидным неуважением. Игнорируя его возмущение, Совет продолжил обсуждать текущие военные дела. Было решено, что Энакин станет охранять канцлера, а Йода с батальоном клонов отправится на Кашиик, чтобы помочь вуки. Энакин был разгневан и разочарован. Позднее, Оби-Ван передал Энакину требование Совета сообщать джедаям обо всех действиях канцлера, то есть стать шпионом. Энакин пребывал в замешательстве, разрываясь между двумя близкими ему людьми, не имея возможности быть верным обоим. Оби-Ван и сам не был в восторге от сложившейся ситуации. Трагедия Дарта Плэгаса и Энакин Скайуокер в ложе Палпатина в Галактическом доме оперы.]] В Галактическом доме оперы в районе Ускру, Энакин и Палпатин смотрели «Кальмарное озеро». Палпатин рассказал, что разведка клонов обнаружила генерала Гривуса: лидер сепаратистов прятался в системе Утапау. Энакин обрадовался, что наконец, сможет поймать Гривуса и положить конец войне. Палпатин заметил, что будет сомневаться в способностях Совета джедаев, если это задание не поручат Энакину. Затем канцлер отослал своих помощников и предложил Скайуокеру сесть рядом. В ложе остались только они и два охранника в красных плащах. Палпатин снова стал склонять Энакина на тёмную сторону Силы, вселяя в сердце джедая недоверие Ордену, желающему захватить власть в Республике, что должен был заметить и Энакин. Скайуокер подтвердил, что джедаи не доверяют Палпатину, что канцлер представил как неверие в Сенат и Республику в целом, как и в демократию, тоже кстати. Энакин сказал, что его вера в джедаев пошатнулась, а Палпатин предположил, что Энакина прислали шпионить за ним и что это вызывает у Энакина угрызения совести. Палпатин напомнил джедаю, чему он его учил ранее, что тот, кто получил власть, боится её потерять, и джедаи в этом не исключение. Энакин пытался защищать джедаев, указывая, что они используют власть для добрых дел, но Палпатин ответил, что добро или зло — это лишь точка зрения, и во многом, включая поиски Силы, джедаи и ситхи совершенно одинаковы. Энакин указал, что ситхи черпают Силу из своих страстей и думают только о самих себе, а джедаи самоотверженны и думают только о других. После короткой паузы, Палпатин спросил, слышал ли Энакин о трагедии Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого, и Энакин ответил, что не слышал. Это не удивило Палпатина, который сказал, что эту историю джедаи ему не расскажут. Палпатин описал Дарта Плэгаса как тёмного лорда ситхов, настолько могущественного и мудрого, что он был способен создавать жизнь, с помощью Силы влияя на мидихлорианов. Его знание тёмной стороны позволяли спасать тех, кто был ему дорог, от смерти. Это заинтересовало Энакина (как и предполагал Палпатин), и канцлер представил тёмную сторону как путь к таким способностям, которые многие назвали бы неестественными. Когда Энакин спросил, что случилось с Дартом Плэгасом, Палпатин закончил рассказ словами, что тёмный лорд стал настолько могущественным, что начал бояться только одного — потерять свою власть и, в конце концов, так и произошло. К несчастью для Дарта Плэгаса, он обучил всему, что знал, своего ученика, после чего тот убил его спящим. По иронии судьбы, Дарт Плэгас мог уберечь от смерти других, но не сберег себя самого. Когда Энакин спросил, может ли кто-то обучить останавливать смерть, Палпатин коротко ответил: «Только не Джедаи», ещё более отдаляя Энакина от Ордена. Позднее, на собрании Совета джедаев, Энакин передал информацию о Гривусе, объяснив, что информация получена из перехваченного сообщения дипломатической почты от главы Утапау. Йода высказался о необходимости быстрых и решительных действий на основе полученных сведений. Когда Энакин объявил, что Палпатин желает его направить на Утапау, Мейс Винду резко возразил, что Совет решает, кому доверить задание, а не канцлер. Йода считал, что нужен опытный мастер, чтобы сразиться с Гривусом. С этим согласился Ки-Ади-Мунди и предложил кандидатуру Оби-Вана Кеноби. После одобрения этого предложения, заседание закончилось, а Оби-Ван начал готовиться к вылету. Оби-Ван против Гривуса готовится к схватке с Оби-Ваном Кеноби.]] Энакин пришёл к Оби-Вану на звёздный разрушитель перед отлётом. Энакин всё ещё считал, что должен лететь на Утапау, и соглашаясь с этим, Оби-Ван одновременно заметил, что это может быть напрасным преследованием дикой банты. Энакин остановил Оби-Вана и сказал, что он знает, как Кеноби в нем разочарован и что он не слишком благодарно отнесся к полученному обучению. Энакин сказал, что был очень раздосадован решением Совета, но теперь просит прощения. Оби-Ван назвал Энакина сильным и мудрым, и сказал, что гордится им, и, поскольку знает его с рождения, может утверждать, что Энакин станет легендарным джедаем, превосходящим любые ожидания. Но пока, Оби-Ван попросил Энакина хранить терпение, и совсем скоро Совет джедаев сделает его мастером-джедаем. Джедаи попрощались, и Оби-Ван отправился на Утапау в сопровождении астродроида R4-G9. Оби-Ван добрался до Пау-Сити, оседлал варактила по кличке Бога и начал поиск генерала Гривуса. Он нашел врага на десятом уровне города. Завязалась драка. Гривус вооружился сразу четырьмя световыми мечами, но Оби-Ван быстро отсек две конечности, чем немного уравнял силы. Во время схватки началась высадка Третьей системной армии под командованием командира Коуди. Оби-Ван сумел застать Гривуса врасплох и с помощью Силы уронил генерала на пол. Гривус отбросил два оставшихся меча и попытался сбежать на колесном мотоцикле, Оби-Ван преследовал его на Боге. Во время погони, джедай потерял свой световой меч, который был подобран коммандером Коуди. На Корусанте, Энакин передал Палпатину, что Гривус обнаружен на Утапау и Оби-Ван сражается с ним сейчас. Энакин настаивал, что на захват генерала должен был отправиться и он. Беседа перешла на разговор о Силе, и Палпатин открыл Энакину, что он — лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус. Осознав это, Энакин включил световой меч и собрался убить Палпатина, но затем решил раскрыть его Совету джедаев. Он предполагал, что знания ситха могут помочь спасти от смерти его жену, Падме Амидалу. На Утапау, Оби-Ван продолжал погоню за Гривусом. Наконец, он настиг генерала и перепрыгнул на его мотоцикл. Используя электропосох Гривуса, джедай вывел спидер из строя. Оби-Вана и Гривуса выкинуло из машины прямо на тайную посадочную платформу Гривуса. Лидер сепаратистов выхватил свой бластер «Гриванс Страйкер», но Оби-Ван выбил его из руки противника. Он оглушил Гривуса и раздвинул грудные пластины киборга, открыв доступ ко внутренним органам. Взбешенный Гривус отбросил джедая через край платформы, но Оби-Ван уцепился за уступ и использовал Силу, чтобы притянуть бластер Гривуса. Выстрел поразил незащищенные органы Гривуса. Генерал загорелся и замертво упал на пол. Сидиус обнаружен Энакин вернулся в Храм джедаев и встретился с Мейсом Винду, который сообщил, что только что стало известно об уничтожении Оби-Ваном генерала Гривуса и теперь джедаи отправятся в Сенат, чтобы убедиться, что канцлер Палпатин откажется от чрезвычайных полномочий. Но Энакин остановил Винду, сказав, что Палпатин не расстанется со своей властью. Скайуокер объяснил, что узнал ужасную правду: Палпатин — лорд ситхов. Это ошарашило Мейса и приковало его к месту. Энакин подтвердил то, что сказал, и добавил, что Палпатин — именно тот, кого разыскивали джедаи. Когда Винду спросил, как Энакин об этом узнал, тот ответил, что Палпатин знает Силу и обучен использованию тёмной стороны, и уверенность в том, что он ситх - абсолютная на все 100%. Мейс сказал, что самые страшные предположения претворились в реальность и чтобы выжить, Орден джедаев должен действовать немедленно. Энакин предупредил Винду, что Палпатин очень силён, и потребуется помощь Энакина, чтобы арестовать канцлера, но Винду настоял, чтобы Скайуокер не вмешивался, поскольку в нем чувствуется много страха, который может влиять на суждения. Мейс сказал, что если то, что сообщил Энакин, правда, значит, молодой джедай заслужил доверие мастера, но пока Энакину следует оставаться в комнате Совета до возвращения Винду. Мастера Винду, Фисто, Колар и Тийн сели на канонерку и полетели к офису Палпатина. Находясь в комнате Совета, вспоминая обещание Палпатина спасти Падме от смерти и сне о её смерти при родах, Энакин размышлял о свом поступке. Наконец, он принял решение и поспешил за четырьмя джедаями. Мейс Винду и три других мастера-джедая прибыли к канцлеру. Они объявили о намерении арестовать Палпатина именем Республики и Галактического Сената. Ситх издал зверский крик, вытаскивая световой меч из складок мантии и делая выпад в сторону джедаев. Аген Колар был захвачен врасплох, и алый клинок пронзил его солнечное сплетение насквозь. Почти в тот же момент, Палпатин развернулся и рассек туловище Сэси Тийна, а пару секунд спустя с несколько большими усилиями убил Кита Фисто, поразив его в живот. Против лорда ситхов остался один Мейс Винду. Восхождение Дарта Вейдера а обезображивается его собственной молнией Силы.]] Палпатин и Винду продолжали сражаться. Когда джедай обезоружил канцлера, появился Энакин. Оба бойца балансировали на краю большого окна, разбитого во время схватки. Мейс одолевал Сидиуса, но ситх использовал коронный приём Тёмной стороны — Молнии Силы. Винду отразил молнии клинком меча, направив большую их часть обратно на Палпатина. Сидиус стал скрючиваться, ныть и говорить, что теряет силы. Когда Винду принял решение убить Палпатина, Энакин заявил, что канцлер должен предстать перед судом, но Мейс не вслушался в слова Энакина, говоря, что Сенат в его власти и судить его не получится. Скайуокеру пришлось делать выбор между Орденом джедаев и Падме. Когда магистр Винду собирался нанести смертельный удар, Энакин принял решение и вмешался, отрубив мастеру руку. Палпатин издал торжествующий возглас и вытолкнул ошарашенного Мейса в окно, где он нашел свою смерть. Энакин ужаснулся тому, что натворил и понял, что возврата уже нет. Он поклялся в верности Палпатину, став его новым учеником и помощником. Дарт Сидиус дал бывшему джедаю новое имя, которое впоследствии будет внушать страх всей Галактике — Дарт Вейдер. Первым поручением Дарта Вейдера стало нападение на Храм джедаев, которое должно было остановить так называемое «Восстание джедаев». Вейдер атаковал храм, ведя за собой 501-й легион. Беспощадно прокладывая себе дорогу, Вейдер убил всех джедаев, включая инструктора Цина Драллига и даже младших джедаев, прятавшихся в комнате Совета. Приказ 66 собирается убить младших джедаев в комнате Совета.]] Оставшись в своем кабинете, Палпатин дал команду клонам-коммандерам исполнить Приказ 66, согласно которому джедаи объявлялись изменниками Галактической Республики и требовал немедленного и беспрекословного уничтожения. Это положило начало Великому истреблению джедаев, а позже и Галактической гражданской войне. По всей Галактике, солдаты-клоны повернули против своих ничего не подозревающих генералов-джедаев. Когда началось истребление, Йода в буквальном смысле чувствовал каждую новую смерть товарищей. На Утапау, Оби-Ван Кеноби сорвался с утеса, когда выстрел AT-TE убил Богу; на Майгито, мастер-джедай Ки-Ади-Мунди был застрелен CC-1138 по прозвищу «Бакара» и отрядом галактических десантников; на цветущей тропической планете Фелуция, рыцарь-джедай Эйла Секура погибла от рук CC-5052 по прозвищу «Блай» и подчиненного ему 327-го звёздного корпуса; на Кейто-Неймодия был подбит истребитель Пло Куна, и джедай направил его в толпу клонов; на Салукемай спидербайк Стасс Аллие был уничтожен CC-8826 по прозвищу «Нейо» и его ведомыми, ехавшими на барк-спидерах. На Кашиике Йода наблюдал за битвой с сепаратистами, когда коммандер Гри получил Приказ 66. Коммандер и лейтенант попытались напасть на Йоду со спины, опытный мастер почувствовал их намерения и обезглавил обоих клонов одним ударом светового меча. Сенатор Бейл Органа прилетел к горящему Храму и стал свидетелем гибели молодого падавана по имени Зетт Джукасса от рук отряда командира Аппо. Ужаснувшись происходящему, Органа покинул окрестности Корусанта и улетел с планеты на «Тантиве-IV», надеясь связаться с выжившими джедаями. thumb|250px|[[Ки-Ади-Мунди/Канон|Ки-Ади-Мунди ведёт свой отряд по Майгито за мгновение до Приказа 66.]] Оби-Ван и Йода пережили Приказ 66 и были подобраны сенатором Органой, которому удалось оторваться от преследователей. Джедаи решили вернуться на Корусант, чтобы перенастроить маяк джедаев, призывавший всех джедаев вернуться в Храм, где их ждала ловушка, устроенная Палпатином. Вместо этого, Кеноби собирался передать сообщение всем выжившим джедаям держаться подальше от Храма. После атаки на Храм Джедаев, Вейдер вернулся к Падме, находившейся в жилом комплексе Сената, откуда можно было видеть дым, поднимающийся над храмом. Новоявленный лорд ситхов сказал своей любимой, что джедаи обратили оружие против Республики и что в Сенате есть предатели. Он просил хранить верность канцлеру, а сам намеревался отправиться в систему Мустафар, чтобы уничтожить лидеров сепаратистов и положить конец Войнам Клонов. Рождение Империи На Мустафаре, Вейдера приветствовал вице-король Торговой федерации Нут Ганрей, но через секунду началась бойня. Бункер, где прятался Совет сепаратистов, стал для них гробницей. Ганрей был последним, кого Энакин безжалостно убил, несмотря на мольбы о пощаде. Здесь впервые в Энакине Скайуокере стали проявляться материальные признаки тёмной стороны: радужка его глаз пожелтела, а сами глаза приобрели кроваво-красный оттенок. Сенат собрался на чрезвычайную сессию, во время которой Палпатин рассказал о заговоре джедаев против Республики и предотвращении переворота. Под гром аплодисментов канцлер сообщил, что оставшиеся джедаи будут «найдены и разгромлены». Затем, он постановил, что «для укрепления нашей безопасности и сохранения стабильности» Республика будет реорганизована в первую Галактическую Империю, «общество спокойствия и безопасности», как её описал канцлер. Пока большинство Сената громко одобряло нововведения, Падме Амидала и Бэйл Органа, шокированные услышанным, могли лишь оглядываться по сторонам, а Падме заметила: «Вот так свобода и умирает — под гром аплодисментов». .]] Тем временем, Оби-Ван и Йода добрались до Храма джедаев. Они расправились с солдатами-клонами и шли по Храму, не веря собственным глазам. Сигнал маяка был изменен, чтобы предупреждать джедаев об опасности. В центре управления, Оби-Ван просмотрел записи камер наблюдения. Не желая верить своим глазам, он наблюдал, как Вейдер истреблял джедаев. Йода сказал, что выбора нет: нужно уничтожить ситхов раз и навсегда, включая Вейдера. Оби-Ван просил предоставить ему Императора, однако Йода отказал, утверждая, что Оби-Ван не победит в этой схватке, так как у него не хватит сил против Сидиуса. Оби-Ван должен был убить своего бывшего ученика, своего друга и названого брата. Разыскивая Энакина, Оби-Ван направился к Падме. Он рассказал ей, что Энакин обратился к тёмной стороне и убил всех джедаев в Храме, включая детей. Несмотря на это, Падме не открыла, куда улетел её муж. Оби-Ван ушел, выразив сожаление Падме, которая, как знал джедай, носила ребёнка Скайуокера. Через некоторое время, Падме покинула Корусант на космическом ялике, направляясь к Мустафару, чтобы встретиться с мужем и узнать правду. В тайне от Амидалы, Оби-Ван проник на корабль. Битва Героев Дарт Вейдер связывается со своим новым учителем и констатирует, что вопрос с сепаратистами «успешно разрешен». Дарт Сидиус поздравляет его с восстановлением мира, свободы, справедливости и безопасности в Галактике и приказал Вейдеру отправить на звездолёты Торговой Федерации сообщение, что все боевые дроиды должны быть немедленно отключены. После окончания сеанса связи, он увидел как ялик Падме приземлился на Мустафаре и улыбающийся Вейдер покинул бункер, чтобы встретить её. Амидала рассказала о своей беседе с Оби-Ваном. Она попросила Энакина улететь с ней, чтобы вырастить ребенка в мире и спокойствии, но Вейдер сказал, что он уже принёс мир Республике, и может сбросить Палпатина, чтобы вместе с Падме править Галактикой. Отшатнувшись в ужасе и горе, Падме сказала, что Энакин разбил ей сердце, что он идет неправедным путем. В этот момент, Вейдер заметил, как из ялика появился Оби-Ван. В гневе, он использовал Удушье Силы против своей жены, думая, что она специально привела Оби-Вана, чтобы тот расправился с ним. Амидала потеряла сознание, и Вейдер её отпустил. Вейдер, переполненный гневом и ненавистью на учителя, которого всегда считал «тормозом» его истинного потенциала, говорит что видит лгунов-джедаев насквозь и не боится могущества темной стороны, с которой он восстановил мир, свободу, справедливость и безопасность своей новой Империи. Оби-Ван говорит, что давал присягу Республике и демократии, и что дав затуманить свой разум Сидиусом, он сам стал злом, которое поклялся уничтожить, а гнев и неутолимая жажда власти отняли у него Падме. Вейдер, переполненный ненавистью, не слушал слова Кеноби и «констатировал факт»: если Оби-Ван не на его стороне, значит он ему враг. Тогда Оби-Ван Кеноби решил, что поединок — это единственный выход, так как «только ситхи все возводят в абсолют». С акробатической ловкостью Вейдер прыгнул в сторону Кеноби и началась яростная дуэль, которая во многом определила судьбу Галактики. и Йода, мастера Силы, сражаются друг с другом.]] В Покоях канцлера в здании Сената, Йода вступил в схватку с Палпатином. Началась битва титанов. Оба стоили друг друга, показывая как мощь и знание Силы, так и искусство боя на световых мечах. Битва перешла в Большой зал заседаний, сердце Сената. Сидиус метал в Йоду летающие платформы, и уклонение от них показало невероятную ловкость и быстроту движений мастера-джедая, отчасти даруемой формой владения мечом Йоды. Затем ситх атаковал Йоду молнией Силы, выбив его меч, но к великому удивлению Сидиуса, джедай смог парировать удар и отбить молнии. Возникло очень большое столкновение сил, и Йода вместе с Дартом Сидиусом перелетели через край платформы. Канцлер удержался, а Йода упал вниз, лишившись своего плаща. Мастер-джедай осознал, что Палпатина нельзя победить в открытом противостоянии, и возобновление поединка приведет лишь к ничьей, тем более, что солдаты-клоны были уже близко, а Рана в Силе изрядно ослабила его. Йода бежал. «Я в изгнание отправиться должен, фиаско я потерпел», — заявил он Бейлу Органе, вывезшему его на своем спидере. Сидиус чувствовал, что владыка Вейдер в смертельной опасности и потому поручил приготовить его транспортный корабль к отлёту. Тяжёлая и эпохальная дуэль Оби-Вана и Энакина вела их через убежище сепаратистов. Оказавшись в комнате управления, дуэлянты случайно дезактивировали энергетический щит, который защищал комплекс от раскалённой лавы. Переместившись к системе сбора лавы, они были вынуждены избегать огневого дождя. За время схватки структура комплекса стала постепенно разрушаться из-за веса конструкции и высокой температуры. Бой продолжился на структурах фабрики, где Вейдер и Оби-Ван оказались в огненной ловушке на одной из структур комплекса, отвалившейся от фабрики и упавшей в лаву. Кеноби приготовился, и прыгнул на одну из платформ, плавающих по лаве. Вейдер использовал Прыжок Силы и оказался на собиравшем минералы дроиде, где он продолжил свою схватку с Оби-Ваном. Кеноби говорил, что он подвел его и что из него вышел плохой учитель, как бы оправдываясь перед Квай-Гоном Джинном, своим наставником, который перед смертью взял с Оби-Вана обещание обучить мальчика. Энакин лишь говорит своему старому наставнику, что ему пришел конец. .]] Придерживаясь оборонительной тактики «Соресу», Оби-Ван, в конце концов, оказался на более выгодной позиции, отпрыгнув с платформы на безопасный, чёрный от жара берег. Он предупредил, что у Вейдера теперь нет шансов, и умолял его признать поражение и уйти с тёмного пути. Ведомый бесконечной гордостью и кипящим гневом, Вейдер выкрикнул: «Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь!» и безрассудно прыгнул на своего бывшего учителя, чтобы продолжить бой. В мгновение ока, Оби-Ван использовал «Сокан» и выполнил молниеносный удар «Моу кей», отрубив Вейдеру левую руку и обе ноги от коленей. Вейдер рухнул на землю и покатился вниз, остановившись на краю берега огненной реки. Одежда его загорелась, и всё тело оказалось охвачено пламенем. В отчаянии, Оби-Ван смотрел на Вейдера, жизнь в котором поддерживала только ненависть. Ситх единственной оставшейся механической рукой пытался вытянуть себя наверх. Оби-Вана захлестнуло чувство жалости и презрения к бывшему Избранному, пришедшему к такому бесславному финалу. Джедай почти плакал. С раздражением он вскричал, что Энакин испортил свою жизнь и предназначение и причинил боль всем, кто его любил, включая Оби-Вана. Вейдер, полностью беспомощный и поглощенный тёмной стороной, мог только выть от боли и невыносимой ярости, проклиная своего бывшего друга и учителя. Оби-Ван посмотрел в последний раз за изуродованную груду плоти, когда-то бывшую джедаем, забрал его световой меч и оставил жизнь Энакина Скайуокера на усмотрение Великой Силы. Забрав раненую Амидалу и её дроидов, мастер-джедай улетел с Мустафара. Рождение и перерождение Дарт Сидиус прибыл на Мустафар с отрядом ударных солдат-клонов под командованием лейтенанта Тайра. Они спасли Дарта Вейдера от неминуемой смерти, поместив на стабилизирующие носилки и использовав лечение на борту шаттла Сидиуса для дальнейшей транспортировки на Корусант. На удаленном астероиде Полис-Масса, Йода во время медитации услышал голос Квай-Гона Джинна. Квай-Гон сказал, что есть способ единения с Силой, позволяющий сохранять сознание после смерти. Чтобы изучить его, Йода объявил себя падаваном духа Квай-Гона Джинна. Оби-Ван с Падме прилетел на Полис-Масса. Амидалу срочно доставили в реанимационный центр под заботу медицинских дроидов, но «она не хотела жить». Дроиды спасали её детей — близнецов, к удивлению Бэйла Органы, Йоды и Оби-Вана. Родились мальчик и девочка, которым Падме на последнем вздохе дала имена Люк и Лея. ы.]] Пока рождались его дети, Вейдер был помещен в систему жизнеобеспечения. В Большом медицинском центре Республики на Корусанте, Вейдер получил новые ноги, новую руку, искусственные легкие и другие протезы. Он облачился в черные доспехи, лицо закрыла дыхательная маска, на голове появился чёрный шлем. Дарт Вейдер начал дышать через маску. Многие, если не все, части его тела были заменены с использованием настоящей хирургии, при полном сознании и по-видимому, без применения анестезии. Вейдер стонал, кричал и корчился в мучительной агонии, чтобы боль питала его гнев, а значит и Силу. В последних словах, Падме сказала, что в Энакине ещё теплится добро. Она умерла, всё ещё веря в человека, которого любила. Вейдера подняли, закончив восстановление в хирургическом центре. Через голосовой усилитель он спросил Сидиуса о Падме. Чтобы порвать все связи Скайуокера с прежней жизнью и закрепить в его сердце тёмную сторону, Сидиус соврал, сказав, что Амидала умерла, случайно задушенная Вейдером в гневе. Последний луч надежды и любви померк для Вейдера и он вскричал: «Нееет!», в ярости и горе вложив в крик свою Силу и повредив находящихся рядом дроидов и оборудование. Закованный в тёмную броню, ставшей его вечной тюрьмой, лорд ситхов, винящий себя в смерти возлюбленной, потерял весь смысл своего существования кроме одного — служения своему учителю и созданной не без его участия Галактической Империи. Новая надежда На борту «Тантива-IV», приземлившегося на Набу, Оби-Ван, Йода и Бэйл Органа держали совет. Они согласились сохранить в тайне рождение детей, придав умершей Падме вид беременной. Для безопасности близнецов решено было разделить их, надеясь, что лорд ситхов не почувствует их существование. Лею должен был удочерить Бэйл Органа, а Люка решено было отправить в приемную семью сводного брата отца на Татуин. Оби-Ван и Йода будут следить за детьми Скайуокера и ждать, когда они будут готовы сыграть свою роль в борьбе против ситхов. Йода посоветовал Оби-Вану изучить технику, которой воспользовался Квай-Гон Джинн, чтобы обрести бессмертие. Бэйл Органа оставил R2-D2 и C-3PO на попечении капитана «Тантива-IV» Реймуса Антиллеса. Память разговорчивого протокольного дроида он приказал очистить. и его повелитель наблюдают за строительством первой «Звезды Смерти».]] На Набу в Тиде состоялись пышные похороны Падме Амидалы. Вслед за гробом Амидалы по улицам Тида шла целая похоронная процессия, состоявшая из членов её семьи, Королевы Апалайны, Королевского Консультативного Совета, Босса Насса, Представителя Джа-Джа Бинкса и её служанок, которые действовали как двойники. Её руки покоились на амулете, подаренном ей Энакином тринадцать лет назад на Татуине. Йода отправился в добровольное изгнание на Дагоба, которое считал наказанием за неспособность остановить Сидиуса. На мостике звёздного разрушителя класса «Венатор» Вейдер, Император и молодой губернатор Уилхафф Таркин наблюдали за строительством боевой станции размером с небольшую луну - «Звезды Смерти». Работы идут полным ходом, параллельно ведётся разработка улучшенной версии этого смертельного оружия. Ситхи победили и подчинили себе всю Галактику (хотя оба были ослаблены и обезображены). Но надежда всё ещё осталась, хотя все джедаи разбросаны по далёкой Галактике и уже не имеют силы сопротивляться. На Альдераане, Бэйл Органа представлял маленькую Лею своей жене, королеве Брехе. На Татуине, Оби-Ван принёс Люка Скайуокера в новую семью: к дяде Оуэну и тёте Беру. Сам джедай уехал на эопи в юндландские пустоши, намереваясь жить в уединении и ждать подходящего момента для удара по Империи. Оуэн и Беру, держа Люка, смотрели на два заходящих солнца Татуина. Создание Сценарий По заявлению Лукаса, основную сюжетную канву саги «Звёздные войны» он придумал ещё в 1973 году. Однако позже он уточнил, что изначально, в момент зарождения концепции саги, детали сюжета не были продуманы досконально, только магистральная сюжетная ветвь, проходящая через все фильмы, а остальное дорабатывалось со временем, по ходу развития серии.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов DVD commentary featuring George Lucas, Rick McCallum, Rob Coleman, John Knoll and Roger Guyett, 2005 К работе над «Эпизодом III» Лукас приступил ещё до выхода своего предыдущего фильма - «Атака клонов», предложив художникам концепта идею, что фильм начнётся с калейдоскопа семи битв на семи планетах.Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Однако затем, он пересмотрел сюжетную линию и кардинально переработал сюжет. Майкл Камински, в «Тайной истории «Звёздных войн», предположил, что Лукас обнаружил изъяны в истории падения Энакина на тёмную сторону, и это стало причиной крупных изменений в сюжете. К примеру, вместо идеи начать фильм с показа нескольких сражений Войн клонов, Лукас решил сместить фокус на Энакина, введя в финал первого акта фильма убийство им графа Дуку, тем самым как бы сигнализирую о начале схождения Энакина во тьму.Тайная история «Звездных Войн» Большое число слухов, порождённых поклонниками в сети, окружало подзаголовок будущего фильма. Среди обсуждаемых подзаголовков были такие варианты как: «Восход Империи», «Крадущийся страх» (это вариант был использован в качестве подзаголовка на официальном сайте на День дурака в апреле 2004 года) и «Рождение Империи». Среди "угаданных названий" был и подзаголовок «Месть ситхов», о чём позже рассказал сам Лукас. Подзаголовок являлся отсылкой к первому варианту названия шестого эпизода, который прежде чем обзавестись подзаголовком «Возвращение джедая» назывался «Месть джедая». Лукас сменил название за несколько недель до премьеры «Возвращения джедая», объяснив это тем, что месть это слишком низко для джедая.Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy Star Wars Trilogy Box Set DVD documentary, 2004. Решив сместить фокус повествования на Энакина, Лукасу пришлось принести в жертву некоторые второстепенные сюжетные линии, начатые ещё в «Атаке клонов». Ранее он обещал поклонникам раскрыть тайну удаления планеты Камино из архивов джедаев, однако ему пришлось отказаться от этой сюжетной линии, чтобы уделить больше времени истории Энакина, оставив загадку Камино нераскрытой в фильме. В качестве компромисса, Лукас позволил автору Джеймсу Лусено раскрыть тайну удалённой планеты и происхождения армии клонов в его романе, относящемся к Расширенной вселенной, «Лабиринт зла». Изначально Лукас планировал ещё больше отсылок к оригинальной трилогии, чем вошло в финальную версию. Так в ранних черновиках сценария присутствовал десятилетний Хан Соло, который должен был появится на Кашиике, но на роль не был произведён кастинг и сцены с Соло не снимались. Также, по задумке Лукаса, в фильме должна была появится сцена, в которой Палпатин раскрывает Энакину как создал его из мидихлориан и, таким образом, являлся его "отцом". Эта сцена должна была стать параллелью между похожим моментом из «Империя наносит ответный удар», где Вейдер раскрывает, что является отцом Люка Скайуокера. Однако в последствии Лукас решил выбросить эту сцену из сценария. После окончания основных съёмок в 2003 году, Лукас внёс ещё больше изменений в образ Энакина, заострив внимание на мотивы, приведшие его на тёмную сторону. Он делал эти правки внося изменения в уже отсняты материал и снимая новые сцены во время дополнительных съёмок, проходивших в Лондоне в 2004 году.Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith DVD documentary Within a Minute, 2005. Согласно ранним версиям фильма, у Энакина были мириады причин для падения на тёмную сторону, одной из которых была его искренняя вера в то, что джедаи готовили заговор с целью свержения Республики. Несмотря на то, что этот мотив всё же вошёл в финальную версию фильма, путём пересмотра и пересъёмок многих сцен Лукасу удалось сместить акценты на желание Энакина защитить Падме от смерти. Таким образом, в театральной версии фильма основной причиной падения Энакина во тьму стало его желание спасти Падме. Арт-дизайн После того, как был представлен ранний черновой вариант сценария, художественный отдел приступил к разработке всех элементов, которые могли появится на экране, предоставив множество различных вариантов каждого из них. Для создания окружения Кашиика художественный отдел обратился за вдохновением к осмеянному фильму «The Star Wars Holiday Special». В течении месяца Лукас одобрил тысячи предложенных проектов, которые, в конечном итоге, попали в фильм. Позже он внёс в сценарий множество изменений, чтобы тот соответствовал тем проектам которые он отобрал для фильма. После этого, отобранные проекты отправлялись на "превизуализацию", для создания анимированной CGI версии фильма, известной как "аниматика". Созданием превизуализации занимался Бен Бёртт который, под руководством Лукаса, собрал черновую версию фильм для того, чтобы иметь представление как он будет выглядеть до начала съёмок. Аниматика представляла из себя примитивную версию созданного при помощи CGI окружения на котором, также необработанные CGI персонажи, разыгрывали некоторые сцены фильма (в основном это были экшн-сцены). Стивен Спилберг также принимал участие при разработке концепта и создании превизуализации для некоторых экшн-сцен «Мести ситхов». После этого, наработки художественного отдела и отдела превизуализации отправлялись в производственный отдел для "выведения фильма из фазы концепции", путём создания различных декораций, реквизита и костюмов. Чтобы определить необходимые декорации, Лукас анализировал каждую сцену, обыгрывая её с персоналом, чтобы приметить каждый момент, когда актёры осуществляют наибольшее взаимодействие с декорациями, и, таким образом, определяясь какие именно декорации должны быть построены. Съёмки Несмотря на то, что первой отснятой сценой стала финальная сцена фильма, которую сняли ещё во время съёмок «Атаки клонов» в 2000 году,We Didn't Go to the Desert to Get a Suntan Episode II DVD Special Feature, 2002. основные съёмки прошли в период с 30 июня по 17 сентября 2003 года, а дополнительные, которые проводились на студиях Shepperton Studios и Elstree Studios в Лондоне, с августа 2004 по 31 января 2005. Первоначальные съёмки проходили в павильонах Fox Studios Australia в Сиднее, при этом кадры с натурных съёмок также были отсняты и позже добавлены в фильм как фон. Так, известняковые горы, которые использовались для изображения Кашиика, были отсняты в провинции Пхукет, Таиланд (которая позже была практически уничтожена землетрясением и цунами, произошедшем в Индийском океане в 2004 году). Помимо этого, в то же время, производственной команде посчастливилось заснять извержения вулкана Этна в Италии. Несколько групп операторов были отправлены к вулкану и сняли его с нескольких ракурсов, после чего эти кадры были использованы в аниматике и в окончательной версии фильма, для изображения планеты Мустафар. Во время съёмок драматический сцен Лукас часто использовал несколько камер, что позволяло ему одновременно получать кадры одной и той же сцены, снятой с разный ракурсов. Используя HD технологии, разработанные для фильма, создатели картины получили возможность отправлять отснятый материал монтажёром в тот же день, когда происходили съёмки. Ранее, при съёмке на обычную киноплёнку, этот процесс занимал целые сутки. Отснятый материал с планетой Мустафар был передан монтажёру Роджеру Бартону, который находился в Австралийском городе Сидней, где он провёл склейку кульминационной дуэли. Остальной материал был передан ведущему монтажёру Бену Бёртту на ранчо Скайуокер в Калифорнии. Актёры Хейден Кристенсен и Эван Макгрегор начали подготовку к своей кульминационной дуэли на световых мечах задолго до того, как Лукас приступил к её съёмке. Свои тренировки они проводили с постановщиком трюков Ником Гиллардом, с которым они вместе разучивали и отрабатывали свой поединок. Как и в предыдущих фильмах, эту сцену боя на световых мечах Кристенсен и Макгрегор сыграли самостоятельно, без использования дублёров-каскодёров.Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith DVD documentary It's All for Real: The Stunts of Episode III, 2005. Скорость, с которой Энакин и Оби-Ван вели поединок, в большинстве случаев соответствовала скорости движения актёров во время съёмок, за исключением некоторых моментов, где прибегали к вырезанию кадров для ускорения отдельных, специфических, ударов. В качестве примера можно привести момент, где Оби-Ван атакует Энакина после проведённого захвата в первой половине дуэли. «Месть ситхов» стал первым фильмом саги «Звёздные войны» в котором Энакина Скайуокера и Дарта Вейдера сыграл один актёр в одном фильме. По рассказу Кристенсена, изначально планировалось, что костюм Дарта Вейдера оденет "просто высокий парень". Но после "уговоров и мольбы", Лукас согласился, чтобы эту роль исполнил Хейден и костюм Вейдера был специально переделан под его комплекцию. В новый костюм были добавлены ботинки на платформе и мышечные подкладки. Это было необходимо чтобы Кристенсен (чей рост составляет 1.85 метра) мог достать до забрал шлема. Изначально, в 2004 году, в качестве голоса генерала Гривуса был приглашён актёр Гэри Олдмен. Однако, сложности возникли на стадии переговоров, после того как Олдмен узнал, что фильм будет сниматься вне Гильдии киноактёров, членом которой он являлся. Из-за этого, чтобы не нарушить правил объединения, он был вынужден отказаться от роли и покинуть проект. Мэттью Вуд, который в конечном итоге озвучил Гривуса, оспорил эту историю на Celebration III, проходившим в Индианаполисе. Согласно его словам, Олдмен является хорошим другом продюсера Рика Маккаллума, и поэтому сделал запись своего голоса для прослушивания, в качестве дружеской услуги ему, но в результате не был выбран.Matthew Wood (sound editor). Voicing Grievous on Celebration III. April 19, 2005 in Indianapolis, Indiana Вуд, который также являлся контролирующим звукорежиссером фильма, записал своё прослушивание и отослал его на кастинг анонимно, вместе с 30 другими кандидатам, подписавшись инициалами "А.С." - Алан Смити. На следующий день ему позвонили и поинтересовались полной расшифровкой этих инициалов. Согласно слухам в интернете, на эту роль рассматривался актёр Джон Рис-Дэвис. Визуальные эффекты Отдел пост-производства начал работу над визуальными эффектами во время съёмок и закончил её всего за неделю до выхода фильма на экраны в 2005 году. В фильме были применены практически все возможные виды спецэффектов, начиная от моделирования и CGI и заканчивая практическими эффектами. Этот же отдел позже собрал всю проделанную его специалистами работу и добавил её в отснятый материал. Чтобы довести всё это до конца, отделу потребовалось почти два года. В «Мести ситхов» насчитывается 2151 кадро с использованием спецэффектов, что являлось мировым рекордом. В вошедшем на DVD короткометражном фильме «Within a Minute» говорилось, что для работы над фильмом потребовалось 910 художников и 70441 человеко-часов для создания 49 секунд готового метража только для дуэли на Мустафаре. Члены Hyperspace, официального клуба поклонников «Звёздных войн», получили особый доступ "за кулисы" производства фильма. Эти привилегии касались не только эксклюзивных материалов со съёмочной площадки. Помимо этого члены клуба получили доступ к расположенной на Fox Studios Australia веб-камере, которая каждые 20 секунд передавала новое изображение. Благодаря этой камере поклонники могли множество раз видеть звёзд фильма во время их работы над фильмом, а несколько раз камера запечатлела и самого Лукаса. Удалённые сцены В процессе формирования окончательной версии фильма, готовой к показу в кинотеатрах, Лукасу и мантажерам пришлось выкинуть из готового фильма многие сцены и даже целые сюжетные линии. Лукас вырезал все сцены с группой сенаторов (состоявшей из Падме, Бейла Органы и Мон Мотмы) организовавших альянс, для предотвращения получения канцлером чрезвычайных полномочий. Несмотря на то, что по сути, это сцена показывала зарождение Альянса повстанцев, от неё решили отказаться, чтобы уделить больше внимания истории Энакина. Также под нож монтажёра попала сцена прибытия Йоды на планету Дагоба, где началось его добровольное изгнание. Однако эти сцены не пропали, и в последствии были добавлены в DVD издании фильма, хотя Маккаллум надеялся, что Лукас добавит их в режиссёрскую версию фильма и выпустит её вместе со сборником всех шести эпизодов на DVD. Многие сцен исполнения Приказа 66 с убийством джедаев также были вырезаны. Смерти Баррисс Оффи и Луминара Ундули были вырезаны либо вообще не были отсняты. С отсутствием некоторых отснятых сцен в финальной версии фильма был связан небольшой скандал. Актриса Бай Лин снялась в небольшой роли сенатора, но сцены с её участием были вырезаны в процессе монтажа. По её утверждению, это произошло из-за того, что её фотография была помещена на обложку июньского номера журнала «Playboy» за 2005 год, и таким образом, это совпало с майским релизом фильма. Однако Лукас опровергал что эти вещи как-то связаны, так как, с его слов, процесс монтажа завершился годом ранее, и под нож попала не только сцена с Лин, но сцена с его с ролью его собственной дочери. Когда вышло двухдисковое издание «Мести ситхов», на бонусном DVD содержались следующие вырезанные сцены: *Смерть Шаак Ти от рук генерала Гривуса на борту «Незримой длани». **Удалена из-за нехватки хронометража и из-за изменения в сюжете, согласно которому Гривус оставил Ти в живых на Корусанте и она не умерла. *Первая встреча Альянса повстанцев. *Второе собрание членов Альянса. *Предъявления Палпатину Петиция 2000. **Удалены из-за смещения сюжета на историю Энакина Скайуокера. *Мейс Винду предчувствует уничтожение Ордена джедаев **Удалена из-за нехватки времени и по причине, что об этих событиях и так уже было известно. *Йода приземляется на Дагоба. **Удалена из-за опасения, что это перегрузит фильм и нарушит линию "отец, мать, дети". File:Grievous Slaughters a Jedi.jpg|Момент убийства Ти Гривусом File:Sithdelscener1pic2.jpg|Волнения в сенате File:Seeds of Rebellion.jpg|Семена Восстания File:Confronting the Chancellor.jpg|Противостояние канцлеру File:A Plot to Destroy the Jedi.jpg|Заговор с целью уничтожения джедаев? File:Exiled to Dagobah.jpg|Изгнание на Дагоба Однако не все вырезанные сцены вошли на бонусный DVD. Ниже представлены несколько удалённых сцен, которые так и небыли показаны публике. *Оби-Ван приходит к сенатору Амидале чтобы обсудить Энакина и говорит ей о том, что знает об их браке. Эта сцена присутствовала в сценарии, есть в новеллизации и комиксе по фильму, хоть и содержит некоторые расхождения. *Оби-Ван выбирает Богу среди других варактилов. Анимация этой сцены была представлена на сайте starwars.com в ноябре 2007 года. *Смерть Квинлана Воса во время исполнения Приказа 66. Эта сцена так и не была отснята. .]] *Другой вариант смерти Шаак Ти, указанный в новеллизации. Согласно нему, Ти была проткнута со спины световым мечом Дартом Вейдером, во время его нападения на Храм джедаев, в тот момент когда та медитировала. Перед убийством она спросила Энакина о судьбе Винду, Фисто, Колара и Тийна. Скайуокер ответил и пронзил её мечом (похожий вариант смерти Шаак Ти встречается в игре LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game). *Оби-Ван избегает нападения нос-монстра, естественного хищника a на Утапау, после падения на дно водного колодца. *Сцены разговоров между Эйлой Секурой и Блаем, и Пло Куном и Джагом. *Сцена засады с Йодой, Тарффулом и Чубаккой. *Сцена в которй Йода разговаривает с голосом духа Квай-Гона Джинна. Эта сцена появилась в новеллизации. *Вейдер убивает Уота Тамбора. Музыка Саундтрек к фильму был выпущен Sony Classical 3 мая 2005 года, немногим больше чем за две недели до выхода фильма на экраны. Музыка к фильму написана Джоном Уильямсом, который также является автором музыки ко всем предыдущим фильмам саги «Звёздные войны», и исполнена Лондонским симфоническим оркестром и хором London Voices. Видеоклип на музыкальную тему «Battle of the Heroes», под названием «A Hero Falls», был смонтирован из кадров фильма и входил в коллекцию дополнительных материалов в DVD издании фильма. Также саундтрек был доступен в виде коллекционного DVD, носившего название «Звёздные войны: Музыкальное путешествие» и продававшегося отдельно. DVD включало в себя 16 музыкальных видеоклипов, в которых использовались специально отобранные и восстановленные музыкальные темы из саундтреков всех шести фильмов, расположенные в хронологическом порядке.. Этот альбом вошел в топ 100 сайта Amazon.com, заняв 83 позицию, в 2005 году. Релиз Благотворительные премьеры фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» прошли в Сиэтле, Лос-Анджелесе, Чикаго, Вашингтоне, Бостоне, Денвере, Атланте, Сан-Франциско и Майами в четверг, 12 мая 2005 года,http://www.childrenshealthfund.org/event/star-wars-nyc-premiere а также 13 мая, когда состоялись два дополнительных благотворительных премьерных показа в родном городе Джорджа Лукаса, Модесто. Официальной премьерой фильма стал его показ на Каннском кинофестивале 2005 года (вне программы) 16 мая. В кинотеатрах картина стартовала сразу во множестве стран 19 мая, что совпало с датой премьеры фильма «Скрытая угроза», вышедшего в 1999 году. Примечательно, что премьеры фильма 1977 года «Новая надежда» и картины 1983 года «Возвращение джедая» также состоялись в один и тот же день, одного и того же месяца с разницей в шесть лет. Аналитическая фирма «Challenger, Gray & Christmas» за неделю до начала показа фильма предсказала, что премьера может обойтись экономике США в 627 миллионов долларов убытка, из-за отгулов, отпусков и больничных, которые работники оформляли, чтобы попасть на фильм в день его первого показа. Китайский театр Граумана, традиционное место премьерных показов фильмов «Звёздные войны», отказался от показа «Мести ситхов». Однако живая очередь стояла перед входом в кинотеатр более месяца, надеясь на то, что этот жест изменит решение владельцев. В конечном итоге, большинство из стоявших в очереди увидели фильм в соседнем кинотеатре «Cinerama Dome». 16 мая кинотеатр Empire Cinema, расположенный в Лондонском Leicester Square, провёл шестидневный марафон «Звёздных войн», во время которого территорию "патрулировали" имперские штурмовики, а Королевский филармонический оркестр дал бесплатный концерт музыки из фильмов «Звёздные войны». Пиратские копии Пиратская копия фильма утекла в пиринговые файлообменные сети спустя всего несколько часов после начала показа в кинотеатрах. Утекшая версия представляла собой рабочий позитив с метками времени, поэтому предполагалось, что утечка произошла от кого-то причастного к работе над фильмом, а не от зрителя, записавшего фильм с экрана кинотеатра во время предварительного просмотра. Впоследствии, восемь человек получили обвинения в нарушении авторских прав и незаконном распространении материалов. Согласно документам, поданным в окружную прокуратуру Лос-Анджелеса, копия фильма была украдена неназванным сотрудником калифорнийской студии, занимавшейся пост-продакшеном, который позже признал свою вину. По результатам расследования выяснилось, что незаконная копия фильма прошла через сеть из семи человек, прежде чем восьмой, который также признал свою вину, не загрузил её в неназванную P2P сеть. Вскоре после того, как вышеупомянутая версия фильма попала в сеть, она вышла в Шанхае на пиратских DVD с китайскими субтитрами. Неизвестный производитель этих DVD также включил в него и английские субтитры, представлявшие из себя обратный перевод на английский китайских субтитров, вместо использования оригинальной английской звуковой дорожки. Таким образом, перевод оказался полностью некорректным, в основном из-за машинного перевода с китайского, результатом которого стал буквальный перевод многих реплик актёров, из-за чего терялся смысл сказанного, что нередко выглядело крайне смешно. К примеру название фильма, после перевода, приобрело следующий вид: «Star War — The third gathers — The Backstroke of the West», что на русский можно перевести примерно как «Звёздные войны — Третий сбор — Ответный удар с запада». Одна ошибка перевода встречалась в фильме несколько раз, из-за того, что фраза "it seems" (кажется) в китайском языке передаётся иероглифами 好象, которые при обратном переводе на английский приобрели значение "good elephant" (хороший слон). Совет джедаев превратился в «Церковь Пресвитерианства». Также, благодаря ошибке перевода, в субтитрах четыре раза встречалось слово "fuck" (ошибочно переведённое слово "work"), а также оказалось, что гневный крик Дарта Вейдера "Noooooooo" (不要) преобразился в "Do not want" (Не хочу). Эта ошибка в последствии стала популярна и превратилась в интернет-мем. Возрастные рейтинги «Месть ситхов» стал первым фильмом саги «Звёздные войны» получившим рейтинг PG-13 от Американской ассоциации кинокомпаний (MPAA). Официально такой рейтинг был присвоен за "научно-фантастические насилие и несколько впечатляющий изображений", но неофициально рейтинг присвоили за сцену с объятым пламенем Дартом Вейдером. За несколько месяцев до присвоения рейтинга MPAA, Лукас заявил, что он чувствует, что фильму будет присвоен рейтинг PG-13, так как последние моменты Энакина и общее содержание фильма является самым мрачным и впечатляющим среди всех шести картин. Некоторые критики, такие как Роджер Эберт и Ричард Роепер, позже отмечали, что дети вполне могут смотреть фильм в присутствии родителей, что вполне соответствовало требованиям рейтинга PG. Этот рейтинг был присвоен всем предыдущим фильмам серии. Во многом, это связано с тем, что в те времена, когда на экраны выходила оригинальная трилогия, рейтинга PG-13 ещё не существовало. Однако, когда позже фильмы оригинальной трилогии получали повторное освидетельствование MPAA, связанное с изменениями, внесёнными в переиздания, картины вновь получили рейтинг PG. Во время проката «Мести ситхов» в Канаде ему был присвоен рейтинг PG на территории большинства провинций, за исключением Квебека, где фильм получил рейтинг G. В Великобритании картина получила рейтинг 12A, согласно решению Британского совета по классификации фильмов (BBFC). В Австралии Австралийская аттестационная комиссия (ACB) присвоила фильму рейтинг M - для взрослой аудитории. Выход на носителях Фильм вышел на DVD 31 октября 2005 года (на Хеллоуин) в Великобритании, 1 ноября в США и Канаде, 3 ноября в Австралии и 20 декабря в России и СНГ. В этот же день, или с небольшой разницей, фильм вышел на всех крупных территориях. DVD версия представляла собой двухдисковое издание, звук и картинка которого была взята напрямую с оригинального цифрового источника. right|thumb|Обложка специального двухдискового DVD издания «Мести ситхов» В состав DVD входило несколько документальных фильмов, включая один полнометражный и два короткометражных фильма. Один рассказывал о пророчестве и Энакине Скайуокере как Избранном, второй был посвящён трюкам фильма, а также на диске присутствовала подборка из 15 веб-роликов с официального сайта. Как и другие DVD релизы, этот содержал аудио комментарии Лукаса, продюсера Рика МакКаллума, ведущего аниматора Роба Колмана и руководителей отдела визуальных эффектов ILM Джона Нолла и Роджера Гайетта. Также в сборник были включены шесть удалённых сцен с комментариями Лукаса и МакКаллума. На диске имелась демоверсия Xbox версии игры «Star Wars: Battlefront II», а на втором диске находился трейлер компьютерной игры «Star Wars: Empire at War». Также в эксклюзивного для сети магазинов Wal-Mart издания продавались в комплекте с бонусным DVD, на котором находился фильм «История «Звёздных войн»». Релиз на носителях «Мести ситхов» был примечателен из-за маркетинговых разногласий. Он стал первым фильм саги не вышедшим на VHS в Соединённых Штатах. При этом в Австралии, Великобритании и других странах по всему миру, включая Россию и СНГ, фильм вышел на обоих типах носителей. Переиздание DVD в составе сборника трилогии приквелов состоялся 4 ноября 2008 года. Фильмы серии «Звёздные войны» были выпущены компанией 20th Century Fox на Blu-ray 16 сентября 2011 года в тремя разными изданиями. Выход 3D версии 28 сентября 2010 года было объявлено о том, что все шесть фильмов серии будут конвертированы в стерео 3D. Фильмы должны были быть переизданы в хронологическом порядке, начиная с «Скрытой угрозы», вышедшей 10 февраля 2012 года. Переизданная в 3D версия «Мести ситхов» изначально должна была выйти 11 октября 2013 года. Однако затем дату перенесли на 4 октября 2013. Тем не менее 28 января 2013 Lucasfilm объявила о том, что откладывает выход 3D версий эпизодов «II» и «III» в связи с "100% концентрацией наших усилий на «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы»" и что дополнительная информация о планах выпуска 3D переизданий будут объявлены в дальнейшем. Премьера 3D версии «Мести ситхов» состоялась 17 апреля 2015 года на Celebration Anaheim. Цифровой релиз 7 апреля 2015 года Walt Disney Studios, Lucasfilm и 20th Century Fox объявили о том, что вся сага «Звёздные войны», включая «Месть ситхов», будет доступна для скачивания в цифровом виде в высоком разрешении начиная с 10 апреля 2015 года, для чего Disney выкупила у Fox права на выпуск цифровых копий всей саги, за исключением «Новой надежды». Выход в России 18 мая 2005 года в кинотеатре «Пушкинский» состоялся предварительный просмотр фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов». Официальная российская премьера прошла вместе с мировой премьерой 19 мая. Фильм, выпущенный в российский прокат компанией «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» и дублированный студией «Невафильм», заработал в прокате 8 360 000 $ и занял по итогам 2005 года пятое место в целом и третье место среди зарубежных картин. В мировой кассе (без США и Канады) Россия занимала 10 место. 20 декабря «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» выпустил в России видеокассеты и DVD с фильмом «Эпизод III. Месть ситхов». DVD-релиз состоялся в двух вариантах: однодисковый (только фильм) и двухдисковое «Специальное издание», включавшее диск с дополнительными материалами. 20 сентября 2008 года на телеканале «ТНТ» состоялась российская телепремьера «Мести ситхов», которая прошла во время марафона всех шести эпизодов, проходившего с 13 по 28 сентября. После банкротства «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» права на выпуск фильмов саги «Звёздные войны» перешли к компании «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ». 9 декабря 2010 года она переиздала на DVD все шесть эпизодов, из которых пять (кроме «Мести ситхов») выходили впервые на российском рынке в этом формате. DVD были выпущены двух вариантах: в виде 6 однодисковых изданий, содержащих только соответствующий эпизод, без дополнительных материалов, и в виде двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI», которые также не содержали дополнительных материалов. 15 сентября 2011 «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ» осуществил российские релизы Blu-Ray всех шести эпизодов в виде двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI» (только фильмы без дополнительных материалов) и полного девятидискового издания (6 дисков с фильмами и 3 диска с дополнительными материалами). Отзывы Отзывы критиков Сайт Rotten Tomatoes присвоил «Мести ситхов» рейтинг одобрения в 79%, и среднюю оценку 7.3/10, основанную на 282 отзывах, обобщив их мнением, что: "С «Местью ситхов» Джордж Лукас привел свою вторую трилогию «Звёздных войн» к по прежнему волнительному и зачастую мучительному, всё ещё немного неровному, завершению." На Metacritic, давшему фильму 68 из 100, указано, что отзывы "в большинстве положительные". Большинство критиков отметили фильм как лучшую часть трилогии приквелов. Энтони Скотт из «The New York Times» сделал вывод, что это "лучший из четырёх эпизодов, снятых господином Лукасом," и сравнил его с «Империя наносит ответный удар», по его мнению "самым богатым и сложным фильмом в цикле". По итогу 2007 года, в списке 100 лучших научно-фантастических фильмов по версии Rotten Tomatoes, «Месть ситхов» заняла 51 из 100, став единственным фильмом трилогии приквелов серии «Звёздные войны», попавшим в этот список. Критик Джонатан Розенбаум, которому не понравились «Новая надежда» и «Империя наносит ответный удар», оставил в целом положительный отзыв о фильме, указав, что в нём "относительно продуманный сюжет." Роджер Эберт в «Chicago Sun-Times» поставил фильму 3½ звезды из четырёх, с припиской "Если в «Эпизоде II: Атака клонов» Лукас увяз в формальностях и теориях, то на этот раз Сила чувствует себя куда живее и «Месть ситхов» является превосходным развлечением." Крупнейший российский журнал «Мир фантастики» поставил фильму оценку 10 из 10, указав в рецензии: "Лукасу удалось снять не просто фильм, достойный остальных эпизодов, но чуть ли не лучший фильм в саге о «Звездных войнах»." А по итогам 2005 года журнал назвал «Месть ситхов» лучшим фильмом года, а окончание трилогии приквелов — «Главным событием 2005 года». В 2012 году, искусствовед Камилла Палья, похвалила фильм в «Glittering Images», сравнив некоторые сцены с работами современных художников и назвав его величайшей произведением искусства на тех, что она помнит.Paglia, Camille. Glittering Images: A Journey through Art from Egypt to Star Wars. Pantheon Books, 2012. p. 185, 189 "Длинный финал «Мести ситов» наделён большей внутренней художественной ценностью, эмоциональной мощью и глобальным влиянием, чем любое произведение искусства. Так потому, что мир искусства упростился и стал тенью полученного от других мнения и ядовитой излишней похвалы. Это как новые одеяния императора: люди слишком боятся рассказать, что они втайне думают или думали бы, не будь они зашорены. Третий эпизод воплощает движение современного цифрового искусства больше, чем другие работы последних тридцати лет. Я думал об использовании японского аниме для главы книги о цифровом искусстве, но ему недоставало ошеломительной оперной силы и да, серьёзности «Мести ситхов» Лукаса." Согласно многим отзывам критиков и поклонников, «Месть ситхов» считается одним из лучших фильмом в серии, и сильнейшей картиной трилогии приквелов, хотя некоторые ставят его в один ряд со «Скрытой угрозой» и «Атакой клонов», указывая, что фильм ненамного лучше. Основная критика фильма пришлась на диалоги, особенно это касалось основной романтической линии фильма, и игру Хейдена Кристенсена (за этот фильм он получил вторую премию «Золотая малина» за худшую мужскую роль второго плана). Основной причиной, за что критики и поклонники набросились на любовную линию, стала фраза "Обними меня, Эни. Обними меня как тогда, на Набу... где не было ничего, кроме нашей любви..." По утверждению критиков, одной этой фразой Лукас продемонстрировал свою несостоятельность в качестве автора диалогов, с чем Лукас открыто согласился при получении премии AFI «За достижения всей жизни», полученной от Американского института киноискусства. Некоторые консервативные граждане США обрушились с критикой на фильм, утверждая, что картина имела либеральный уклон и критиковала администрацию президента Джорджа Буша-младшего и войны в Ираке. Некоторые сайты даже вступали с предложениями бойкотировать фильм. В связи с этим, Лукас выступил в защиту фильма, указав на то, что основная сюжетная линяя фильма была написана в период войны во Вьетнаме, под впечатлением от этого конфликта и не имеет никакого отношения к войне в Ираке. Однако Лукас отметил, что "Параллели между войной во Вьетнаме и тем, что мы сейчас делаем в Ираке, просто невероятны". Кассовые сборы Фильм был показан в 115 странах. Таким образом, мировые кассовые сборы составили $849 миллионов, благодаря чему картина стала вторым самым финансово успешным фильмом 2005 года, уступив первую строчку фильму «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня». В первую ночь фильм был показан на 2900 экранах в Северной Америке, где заработал $16.91 миллиона. Общие сборы за первый день показа составили рекордные на тот момент $50 миллионов. Этот результат был превзойдён в следующем году «Пиратами Карибского моря: Сундук мертвеца», заработавших в день премьеры $55.5 миллиона. Только с доходов, полученных за 19 мая, филь побил четыре кассовых рекорда: наибольшие сборы с полуночных показов (ранее принадлежавший «Властелинe колец: Возвращение короля», c $8 миллионами), наибольшие сборы на начало дня (предыдущий рекордсмен «Человек-паук 2», с $40.4 миллионами), наибольшие сборы за один день (предыдущий рекорд принадлежал мультфильму «Шрек 2», с $44.8 миллионами) и наибольшие сборы за четверг (потеснив с пьедестала фильм «Матрица: Перезагрузка», с $37.5 миллионами). Рекорд одиночного и первого дня позже был побит фильмом «Пираты Карибского моря: Сундук мертвеца», вышедший 7 июля 2006 года, а титул самого успешного полуночного показа «Месть ситхов» потеряла 18 июля 2008 года, когда на экраны вышла картина «Тёмный рыцарь», заработавший $18.5 миллиона. Согласно аналитическим сайтам, ведущим подсчёт кассовых сборов, фильм удерживал лидерство в Америке по высочайшим кассовым сборам за сутки на протяжении первых 12 дней показа, за исключением седьмого и восьмого дня, в которые первенство по прежнему удерживал «Человек-паук 2». На пятый день показа фильм стал самым кассовым в 2005 году, опередив «Правила съёма: Метод Хитча» ($177.6 миллиона). Картина заработала $158.5 миллиона за первый четырёхдневный период, побив сборы предыдущего рекордсмена, фильма «Матрица: Перезагрузка» ($134.3 миллиона), благодаря чему присоединился к троице фильмов, «Человек-паук», «Матрица: Перезагрузка» и «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня», преодолевший отметку в $100 миллионов за первые три дня показа. На восьмой день «Месть ситхов» достигла отметки в $200 миллионов (не превзойдя рекорда «Человека-паука 2»), а на семнадцатый день фильм перешагнул отметку в $300 миллионов (превзойдя результат «Шрека 2», достигшего этой суммы на восемнадцатый день). В конечном итоге картина вошла в тройку фильмов (вместе с «Шрек 2» и «Человек-паук»), наиболее быстро достигших сборов в $350 миллионов. Американский прокат фильма завершился 20 октября 2005 года, а окончательные кассовые сборы на родине составили $380,270,577.Это позволило «Мести ситхов» занять 27 строчку в списке самых кассовых фильмов внутреннего проката и стать самым прибыльным фильмом в США 2005 года, превзойдя расположившиеся на второй строчке списка «Хроники Нарнии: Лев, колдунья и волшебный шкаф» почти на $90 миллионов. За весь период проката в США на фильм было продано около 59,324,600 билетов. Международные сборы фильма превысили $460 миллионов. Наибольшую кассу принесли такие страны как: Австралия ($27.2 миллиона), Франция и Алжир ($56.9 миллиона), Германия ($47.3 миллиона), Италия ($11.3 миллиона), Япония ($82.7 миллиона), Мексика ($15.3 миллиона), Южная Корея ($10.3 миллиона), Испания ($23.8 миллиона) и Соединённое королевство и Ирландия ($72.8 миллиона). Награды После выхода «Мести ситхов», связавшей оригинальную трилогию и трилогию приквелов и завершившей, на тот момент, серию «Звёздные войны», 9 июня 2005 года Джордж Лукас на 33-м вручении премий Американского института киноискусства был удостоен награды «За достижение всей жизни». Институт отметил его "удивительный вклад в искусство и технологии кинопроизводства, а также влияние эпической серии «Звёздные войны»". Несмотря на то, что у фильма были лучшие отзывы и рецензии из всей трилогии приквелов, он был удостоен меньшего числа номинаций на награды чем предыдущие картины. «Месть ситхов» стала единственным фильмом «Звёздных войн» не номинированным на премию «Оскар» в категории Лучшие визуальные эффекты; однако фильм получил номинацию За лучший грим (Дэйв Элси и Никки Гули), уступив её фильму «Хроники Нарнии: Лев, колдунья и волшебный шкаф». Картина выиграла награды "Любимый фильм" и "Любимый драматический Фильм" на мероприятии People's Choice Awards, награду "Голливудский фильм года" Голливудского кинофестиваля, «Кинопремию Империя» (Лучший Фантастический/Фэнтезийный фильм), и Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie в категории - экшн. Также фильм был номинирован на награду За лучший саундтрек к визуальному представлению на 48-й церемонии «Грэмми» в 2006 году. Как и все фильмы оригинальной трилогии, «Месть ситхов» получила премию «Сатурн» за лучший научно-фантастический фильм. По мимо этого, Уильямс получил награду За лучшую музыку. В общей сложности фильм был представлен в десяти номинациях на премию Сатурн, в частности, Лукас был номинирован на награды За лучшую режиссуру и За лучший сценарий, Кристенсен был представлен в номинации Лучший киноактёр, Натали Портман была представлена на звание Лучшей киноактрисы а Иэн Макдёрмид как Лучший киноактёр второго плана. В то же время фильм получил наименьшее число номинаций на премию Золотая малина: одну получил Кристенсен, как Худшая мужская роль второго плана, в которой он победил. («Скрытая угроза» и «Атака клонов» имели по семь номинация каждая, взяв одну и две награды, соответственно.) «Месть ситхов» единственный фильм из всей трилогии приквелов, не получивший звание "Худший фильм от Razzie. В то же время Кристенсен выиграл награду "Лучший злодей" на MTV Movie Awards. Мотивы Как и в других фильмах саги, в «Мести ситхов» Лукас внёс множество отсылок к фильмам и другим источникам, также привнеся в свою историю политические, военные и мифологические мотивы, чтобы сделать её глубже. Пожалуй самым широко освящённым в СМИ стал диалог между Оби-Ваном и Энакином, предварявший их схватку, во время которого Энакин произнёс фразу: "Если ты не со мной, то ты мой враг," вызвавшую большое количество обсуждений. Несмотря на то, что Лукас всё время утверждал обратное, «The Seattle Times» в своей заметке о фильме утверждала, что: "Не упоминая Буша или Патриотический акт, они тем не менее безошибочно читаются, вне зависимости от ваших политических воззрений." Макдермид, Лукас и другие называли путь Энакина к тёмной стороне Силы фаустовским, в том смысле, что он заключил "сделку с дьяволом" ради сиюминутной выгоды, а огненая вулканическая планета Мустафар олицетворяет христианское представление об аде.Lucas interview on CBS's 60 Minutes. Transcript March 13, 2005 В середине фильма Лукас, при помощи параллельного монтажа, показывает как Энакин и Падме думают друг о друге, находясь соответственно в Храме джедаев и своих апартаментах, подсвеченных светом заходящего солнца. Этот эпизод, без единой фразы, сопровождался гнетущей, синтезированной музыкой. Это, и то как Лукас показал сцену, имевшую название "Раздумья", включив в неё городской пейзаж, небоскрёбы и замкнутое внутренне пространство, напоминало мизансцену фильма «Ребёнок Розмари», в котором муж беременной жены буквально заключил сделку с дьяволом. As with the previous film and its allusions to The Empire Strikes Back, some deliberately placed references have been made to draw allusions with Return of the Jedi. The title is similar in style to the original planned "Revenge of the Jedi". Some dialog is mirrored in both films especially the line "I can feel your anger!" spoken by Palpatine, who also orders his personal entourage/bodyguards to "Leave us" at important moments in both films. Darth Vader attempts to play on Luke's fear of loss by taunting him with threats against Leia. His own fear of the loss of Padme is what draws him to the dark side. Prior to settling on the Ewoks as the main helpers, the Wookiee race was originally planned to be in Jedi. Состав * Сола Наберри — Клаудиа Карван * Рио Наберри — Керия Вингейт * Пуджа Наберри — Хайлей Муй * Слай Мур — Сэнди Финлэй * Чи Иквей — Кэйти Лукас * Мон Мотма — Женевьева О'Рейли * Фанг Зар — Уоррен Оуэенс * Мале-Ди — Ки Чан * Ни Алавар — Рина Оуэн * Гиддеан Дану — Кристофер Кирби * Генерал Гривус — Мэттью Вуд (голос) * Моте — Кристи Райт * Вие — Койннич Александр * Цин Драллиг — Ник Гиллард (не указан в титрах) * Бене — Мойзи МакКаллум * Целлхейм Ануджо — Т.В. Мур и Дин Митчел (не указаны в титрах) * Тарффул — Майкл Кингма * Бана Бриму — Бай Линг * Мас Амедда — Джером Блэйк * Бултар Суон — Мими Дарафет * Мина Тиллс — Пол Дэвис * Элле — Чантал Фрир * Джану Годали — Пабло Идальго * Дарт Вейдер — Джеймс Эрл Джонс (голос) (не указан в титрах) * Бэррисс Оффи — Налини Кришан * Фема Бааб — Оливия Леви * Папанойда — Джордж Лукас * По Нудо — Пол Николсон * Стасс Аллие — Лили Ньямваса * Тандра Доумейя — Джереми Престо * Гильгамур — Кристофер Родригес * Шаак Ти — Орли Шо * Аск Аак — Пол Спенс * Рун Хаако — Сэнди Томпсон * Лашрос Дофайн и Рут Ганней — Колин Вэйр * Пассел Ардженте — Марти Уэтерилл * Люк Скайуокер и Лея Органа — Айден Бартон |crew= }} Появления *Бейл Органа *Бене *Беру Уайтсан Ларс *Бога *Бреха Органа *Ви *Гиддеан Дану *Грегар Тайфо *Гривус *Дарт Плэгас *Джа-Джа Бинкс *Джобель Наберри *Дуку *Зетт Джукасса *Йода *Квай-Гон Джинн *Квинлан Вос *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Кит Фисто *КК-1004 "Гри" *КК-1138 "Бакара" *КК-2224 "Коди" *КК-5052 "Блай" *КК-8826 "Нейо" *Колтон *Коулман Ккай *Лея Органа *Луминара Ундули *Люк Скайуокер *Мале-Ди *Мас Амедда *Мейс Винду *Мина Тиллс *Мон Мотма *Моти *Насс *Ни Алавар *Нут Ганрей *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Орн Фри Таа *Оуэн Ларс *Падме Амидала *Папанойда *Пло Кун *Поггль Меньший *Пуджа Наберри *Реймус Антиллес *Рио Наберри *Руви Наберри *Рун Хаако *Сио Биббл *Слай Мур *Сола Наберри *Сорс Бандим *Стасс Алли *Сэн Хилл *Сэси Тийн *Тарффул *Терр Танил *Тиккес *Тион Медон *Уилхафф Таркин *Уот Тамбор *Фанг Зар *Цин Драллиг *Чи Иквей Папаноида *Чубакка *Чудила *Шаак Ти *Шив Палпатин/Дарт Сидиус *Шми Скайуокер Ларс *Шу Май *Эйла Секура *Энакин Скайуокер/Дарт Вейдер *Эппо |l-characters=*7EX *C-3PO *FX-6 *G21 *IG-101 *IG-102 *R2-D2 *R4-G9 *R4-P17 *R4-P44 *R77 *Аген Колар *Апайлана *Арутеоус Ганней *Аск Аак *Бана Бриму *Барроу Ойкунн *Бене *Бога *Браата *Бреха Органа *Брукиш Бун *Бэйл Органа *Вайи Малро *Видааз Ауметтх *Гиддин Дану *Гракчавваа *Гриата Джендованиан *Гривус *Гуанта *Давиджаан *Даннл Фэйтонни *Дарт Плэгас *Делва Расин *Джану Годалхи *Джар-Джар Бинкс *Джеремок Колтон *Джикеш Валия *Дзнори Зам *Дуку *Зиттаасабба *Зын Джавеб *Йандзон *Ивор Дрейк *Йода *Иусу Эсторний *Каги *Кат Миин *Квинлан Вос *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Кит Фисто *КК-1004 (Гри) *КК-1119 (Аппо) *КК-2224 (Коди) *КК-4477 (Тайр) *КК-5052 (Блай) *КК-8826 (Нейо) *Койи Матейл *Корла Метонэ *Коулман Ккай *Коффи Арана *КС-0000/1010 (Фокс) *КС-307 *КС-3423 *КС-55/11-9009 *КС-57/11-9048 *Лампэй Фэй *Лачичук *Лашрос Дофайн *Лед Дарагон *Лея Органа *Люк Скайуокер *Мале-Ди *Манили Туун *Мас Амедда *Мейс Винду *Мелик Галера *Мерумеру *Мина Тиллс *Мон Мотма *Мотее *Н. Папанойда *Неб Крейп *Ни Алавар *Нут Ганрей *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Олана Чион *Онара Куат *Опула Дегет *Орн Фри Таа *Оттегру Грей *Ош Скал *Падме Амидала *Палпатин *Пло Кун *Поггль Меньший *Понт Эдиссер *Ристалл Сант *Ромео Требланк *Руне Хаако *Салпорин *Сатин Вестве *Селиф Зам *Серра Кето *Силья Шессон *Систрос *Слай Мур *Солипо Йэб *Сон Халлийкинович *Сорс Бандим *Стасс Аллие *Суэйтт Конкоркилл *Сэн Хилл *Сэси Тийн *Тандра Доумея *Таннер Кадаман *Таннон Праджи *Тарффул *Терр Танил *Тета *Тион Медон *Угрутуа *Улфор Бомбааса *Уокс Троуд *Уот Тамбор *Файа *Фанг Зар *Фема Бааб *Хорокс Райдер *Целлхейм Ануджо *Цин Драллиг *Чи Икуэй *Чубакка *Шаак Ти *Шаддай Поткин *Шелтей Ретрак *Шу Май *Эджай *Эйла Секура *Элле *Энакин Скайуокер |c-creatures=*Банта *Варактил *Дактиллионы *Мустафарские лавовые блохи *Эопи |l-creatures=*Банта *Жук **Наземный жук *Буззард *Кан-келл *Дактиллион *Эопи *Фелуцианская птица *Гелаграб *Гиннто *Гуалаар *Лавовая блоха *Нос-монстр *Руау-кит *Варактил |c-droids=*Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид B1 ***Боевой дроид-пилот OOM **Боевой супердроид B2 **Дройдека **IG-100 «Магнастраж» **Дроид-краб LM-432 *Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией модели I *Горнопромышленный дроид DLC-13 *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 *Дроид-диверсант типа «Пистоэка» *Медицинский дроид **Хирургический дроид 2-1B *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO |l-droids= *Астромеханический дроид **Астромеханический дроид серии Q7 **Астромеханический дроид серии R2 **Астромеханический дроид серии R4 **Астромеханический дроид серии R4-P *Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид B1 **Боевой супердроид B2 **Три-дроид истребитель **Карликовый дроид-паук DSD1 **Дроид-канонерка HMP **IG-100 «Магнастраж» **Дроид-краб LM-432 **Дроид-танк NR-N99 типа «Убеждающий» **Боевой три-дроид типа «Октаптарра» **Магна три-дроид типа «Октаптарра» **Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 **Боевой дроид-командир OOM **Боевой дроид-пилот OOM **Боевой дроид-охранник серии OOM **Дройдека серии Q **Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией *Роскошный дроид BD-3000 *Дроид-пилот FA-4 *Дроид-лакей FA-5 *Рабочий дроид **Дроид-работник CLL-M2 **Ховер-погрузчик HL-444 **Дроид-погрузчик IW-37 с клешнёй **Дроид MSE-4 **Дроид-шахтёр ***Дроид-шахтёр DLC-13 *Медицинский дроид **Хирургический дроид 2-1B **Хрун-Тан B-Машина **Медицинский дроид-ассистент DD-13 **Медицинский дроид-ассистент FX-6 **Медицинский дроид-аналитик GH-7 *Дроид-пильщик *Протокольный дроид **Протокольный дроид серии 3PO *Разведывательный дроид Prowler 1000 *Автономный транспорт малого радиуса действия |c-events= *Войны клонов **Битва за Кейто-Неймодию **Битва за Корусант **Битва при Фелуции **Битва за Кашиик **Битва при Утапау **Дуэль в офисе Палпатина **Миссия на Мустафаре **Приказ 66 **Осады Внешнего Кольца ***Битва при Майгито ***Битва при Салукемае *Истребление джедаев **Нападение на Храм джедаев **Дуэль в Галактиеском Сенате **Дуэль на Мустафаре *Похороны Падме Амидалы |l-events= *Войны клонов **Битва за Корусант **Битва за Кашиик **Осады Внешнего Кольца ***Битва при Боз-Пити ***Битва при Фелуции ***Битва при Майгито ***Битва при Утапау ***Осада Салукемая **Битва при Кейто-Неймодии **Миссия на Мустафаре **Миссия на Утапау **Битва при Кейто-Неймодии *Великое истребление джедаев **Поединок на Корусанте **Приказ 66 ***Операция «Падение рыцарей» **Дуэль на Мустафаре **Дуэль в Сенате *Похороны Падме Амидалы |c-locations=*Колонии **Кейто-Неймодия *Центральные Миры **Сектор Альдераан ***Система Альдераан ****Альдераан **Корусант ***Федеральный округ ****Храм джедаев *****Архив джедаев *****Покои Совета джедаев ***Сенатский округ ****Сенатская площадь *****Здание Сената ****Здание офиса Сената *Среднее Кольцо **Боз-Пити **Сектор Чоммель ***Система Набу ****Набу *****Тид **Сектор Митаранор **Система Кашиик ***Кашиик *Внешнее Кольцо **Сектор Атравис ***Система Мустафар ****Джестефад *****Мустафар **Система Фелуция ***Фелуция **Сектор Слуис ***Система Дагоба ****Дагоба **Сектор Субтеррел ***Система Полис-Масса ****Полис-Масса **Сектор Суолриеп ***Система Салукемай ****Салукемай **Сектор Тарабба ***Система Утапау ****Утапау *****Пау-Сити **Татуин ***Влагодобывающая ферма Ларсов *Майгито |l-locations= *Колонии **Кейто-Неймодия *Центральные Миры **Сектор Альдераан ***Система Альдераан ****Альдераан *****Трёхшиповые горы *****Альдера ******Королевский дворец Альдеры **Сектор Корусант ***Система Корусант ****Корусант *****Галактический город ******Сенатский округ *******Посольский сектор ********Дом 500 по Республиканской улице *********Комплекс апартаментов Сената *******Сенатская площадь *******Здание Сената ********Кабинет Канцлера ******Округ Храма джедаев *******Храм джедаев ********Башня Высшего совета *********Покои Высшего совета ********Палаты первого знания *********Башня первого знания *********Архивы джедаев *********Зал тысячи фонтанов ********Башня Совета примирения *********Зал Совета примирения ********Башня Совета назначения ********Храмовый шпиль ********Ситуационный центр Храма джедаев ******Развлекательный район Ускру *******Галактический оперный театр *Среднее Кольцо **Боз-Пити **Сектор Митаранор ***Система Кашиик ****Кашиик *****Архипелаг Ваваатт ******Качиро **Сектор Чоммель ***Система Набу ****Набу *****Тид *Внешнее Кольцо **Система Фелуция ***Фелуция **Система Мустафар ***Джестефад ***Мустафар ****Фралидея ****Горнодобывающая фабрика корпорации «Клеггер» *****Зал заседаний Совета сепаратистов *****Военный зал Совета сепаратистов **Система Майгито ***Майгито **Система Салукемай ***Салукемай **Сектор Слуис ***Система Дагоба ****Дагоба **Сектор Арканис ***Система Тату ****Татуин *****Ферма Ларсов **Сектор Тарабба ***Система Утапау ****Утапау *****Пау-Сити *Дикое Пространство **Сектор Субтеррел ***Система Полис-Масса ****Полис-Масса *****База на Полис-Масса ******Медицинский комплекс Полис-Масса |c-organizations=*Барон *Конфедерация независимых систем **Граф **Межгалактический банковский клан **Техносоюз **Торговая федерация **Вице-король *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император ***Императорская королевская гвардия *Галактическая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Сенатор ***Верховный Канцлер **Великая армия Республики ***501-й легион ***Клон-коммандер ***Галактические пехотинцы *Дом Органа **Первый председатель **Вице-король *Орден джедаев **Гранд-мастер **Высший совет джедаев **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван **Юнлинг *Ситхи **Ситх-ученик **Лорд ситхов **Мастер-ситх |l-organizations= *Барон *Конфедерация независимых систем **Коммерческая гильдия **Корпоративный альянс **Граф Серенно **Межгалактический банковский клан **Сепаратистская армия дроидов ***Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов **Совет сепаратистов **Техносоюз ***Старшина **Торговая федерация ***Офицер-колонизатор ***Наместник Торговой федерации *Галактическая Республика **Служба спасения Корусанта **Галактический Сенат ***Алая гвардия ***Стража Сената ***Сенатор ***Верховный Канцлер **Корусантская гвардия ***Ударный солдат-клон **Великая армия Республики ***Солдат-клон ****9-й штурмовой корпус *****41-й элитный корпус ******Клон-разведчик ******Водитель AT-RT ******Элитный республиканский коммандос-байкер ****91-й разведывательный корпус ****501-й легион ****Третья системная армия *****212-й штурмовой батальон ******7-й воздушный корпус ****Клон-коммандер ****Клон-пилот **Республиканский флот ***Планетарный флот Корусанта *Герцог *Королева *Дом Органа *Третья пожарная команда *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император **Имперская армия ***Штурмовик **Имперский флот **Имперский Сенат ***Петиция 2000 **Королевская гвардия Императора *Орден джедаев **Гранд-мастер **Высший совет джедаев **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван **Младший джедай **Джедай-защитник ***Джедай-инструктор **Джедай-консул ***Джедай-посланник ***Джедай-хранитель знаний ****Джедай-библиотекарь **Генерал-джедай *Солдаты-добровольцы Мерумеру *Флот Разомкнутого Кольца *Орден лордов ситхов **Тёмный лорд ситхов *Ситх-ученик |c-species=*Аквалиши *Алины *Биты *Вуки *Граны *Гунганы *Даги *Джеонозийцы *Забраки *Зексто *Иктотчи *Иши-тибы *Кворрены *Кел-дор *Куривары *Люди **Киборг **Клонирование *Мон-каламари *Мууны *Наутоланы *Неймодианцы *Панторанцы *Пау'аны *Родианцы *Салластанцы *Тви'леки *Тогруты *Умбаране *Утаи *Чагриане |l-species= *Аквалиши *Алины *Анксы *Бифы *Вруниане *Вуки *Вурки *Госсамы *Граны *Гунганы *Джеонозийцы *Забраки *Зеуолины *Иктотчи *Иши-тибы *Калишцы *Каллидахинцы *Кель-доры *Коруны *Куаррены *Куривары *Лоррдианцы *Люди *Мигитане *Мон-каламари *Мустафарцы *Мууны *Наутоланы *Сарришцы *Неймодианцы *Никто *Онгри *Паситхипы *Пау'аны *Неизвестная трёхпалая раса *Родианцы *Салластане *Си-миртианцы *Скакоане *Суок-суоки *Тви'леки *Тилины *Тогруты *Умбаране *Утаи *Цереане *Чагриане *Ши'идо |c-vehicles= *Бронированный штурмовой танк *Боевая станция **Звезда Смерти *Крупный корабль **Авианесущий крейсер типа «Провидение» **Звёздный разрушитель ***Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» *Спасательная капсула *Фрегат **Фрегат типа «Щедрый» *Канонерка **СНДК/п *Фрахтовщик типа «Барышник» *Звёздный истребитель **Звёздный истребитель АИР-170 **Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» **Звёздный истребитель Альфа-3 «Гало» *шагоход **AT-RT **AT-TE |l-vehicles= *Звёздный корабль **Корвет ***Корвет CR70 ****''Разбитое сердце'' **Спасательная капсула ***Стандартный спасательный бот E3 ***Самодельная эвакуационная капсула **Звёздный скиф J-типа **Линейный корабль ***Линейный корабль типа «Барышник» **Корабль-ядро типа «Барышник» ***''Большая проекция'' **Фрегат типа «Щедрый» **Разрушитель ***Авианесущий разрушитель типа «Провидение» ****''Незримая длань'' *****Док-один *****3224 *****31174 *****Коридор 328 *****Башня колдуна ***Лёгкий разрушитель типа «Бунтарь» **Шаттл ***Транспортный шаттл типа «Колчан» ***Шаттл T-2c типа «Тета» **Звёздный разрушитель ***Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ****''Гуарлара (звёздный разрушитель)'' ****''Ро-ти-Манди'' ****''Неустрашимый'' **Грузовой корабль ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 *****''Тысячелетний сокол'' **Звёздный истребитель ***Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170 ***Звёздный истребитель «V-wing» **Звёздный истребитель Belbullab-22 ***''Бездушный I'' **Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» **Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» **Лёгкий перехватчик «Манквим-814» **Звёздный истребитель N-1 **Звёздный истребитель Porax-38 *Репульсорная техника **Аэробус ***Челнок джедаев **Аэроспидер ***Спидер DC0052 ***Лёгкий пассажирский спидер ***Аварийный пожарный спидер ***Аэроспидер Rian-327 ***Аэроспидер XJ-2 **Гравицикл **Гравицикл 74-Z **BARC спидер *Шагоход **AT-AP **AT-OT **AT-RT **AT-TE **UT-AT *Канонерка **СНДК *Бронированный штурмовой танк *Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти I» *Джаггернаут A6 *Высотный десантный транспорт-221 *Платформа поддержки пехоты *Медицинская капсула *MTT *Воздушный катамаран вуки *Орнитоптер вуки *Репульсорная гондола *Песчаный краулер *Скуп-спидер *СТАУ *Пехотный транспорт Торговой федерации *Личный колёсный транспорт Tsmeu-6 |c-technology= *Броня **Доспехи Энакина **Броня солдата-клона фазы II *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка DC-15 ***Бластер DC-15A ***Бластерная винтовка E-5 *Кодовый цилиндр *Электропосох *Световой меч **Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера *Офицерская кокарда |l-technology= *Дыхательная маска A99 *Маска-антиоксидант *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет ***Ручной бластер DC-17 **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка DC-15A ***Бластерная винтовка E-5 **Бластерный карабин ***Бластер DC-15S **Церемониальный бластер Гвардии Сената *Влагоуловитель **Влагоуловитель GX-8 *Оглушающие наручники *Кибернетика **Доспехи Дарта Вейдера *Датапад *Дефлекторный щит *Ракета **Диссонансная ракета *Шифровальный цилиндр *Электробинокль *Электропосох *Силовая пика *Абордажный крюк *Расчёска *Головной комлинк *Броня **Броня солдата-клона фазы II *Голограмма **Голокарта **Голопроектор **Голокнига *Комлинк «Шёпот-98» *Лазерная пушка *Световой меч **Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью ***Световой меч Дуку **Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера **Третий световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби **Световой меч Мейса Винду **Световой меч Эйлы Секуры **Световой меч Йоды **Световой меч Кита Фисто **Световой меч Ки-Ади-Мунди **Световой меч Палпатина **Световой меч Сэси Тийна **Световой меч Мейса Винду *Компьютер наведения *Механическая рука *Фоторецептор *Сдерживающее поле **Генератор сдерживающего поля *Репульсор *Скакоанский барокостюм *Досветовой двигатель *Гиперпространственное стыковочное кольцо Syliure-45 *Транспаристаль *Турболазер *Энергетический арбалет **Энергетический арбалет Чубакки |l-miscellanea= *Время **19 ДБЯ *Звёздная система **Звезда *Спальное место *Прижигание *Сила **Способности Силы ***Ощущение Силы ***Видение Силы ***Прыжок Силы ***Сокрытие Силы ***Обман разума ***Защита Силы ***Телекинез ****Удушье Силы ***Контроль животных **Тёмная сторона Силы ***Молния Силы ***Крик Силы ***Ярость Силы **Призрак Силы **Провидение **Манипуляция мидихлорианами *Мидихлорианы *Кожа **Кожа ранкора *Одеяния джедаев *Одеяния ситхов **Зейд-ткань *Бой на световых мечах **Чо май **Чо мок **Чо сун **Дун Моч **Форма I: Шии-Чо **Форма II: Макаши **Форма III: Соресу **Форма IV: Атару **Форма V: Шиен / Джем Со **Форма VI: Ниман **Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад **Моу кей **Ниман/Джар'Кай **Сай **Сай ча **Шиак **Сан джем *Опера *Урна с прахом *Кальмариное озеро *Государственная измена *Врошир *Язык **Двоичный язык **Джеонозийский язык **Основной галактический язык **Шириивук }} За кулисами *Название картины «Месть ситхов» очень похоже на рабочее название 6-го эпизода «Месть джедая». Как мы помним, итоговое название эпизода звучит так: «Возвращение джедая». *В отличие от предыдущих эпизодов, «Месть ситхов» практически полностью снимался в студийных декорациях. Единственная натурная сцена с актёрами была отснята еще в ходе работы над вторым эпизодом. Эту сцену Джордж Лукас, держа в голове наброски происходящего в третьем эпизоде, отснял в пустыне Туниса еще 3 года назад. В этой сцене Оби-Ван Кеноби доставляет юного Люка Скайуокера к его дядюшке и тетушке. *Тем не менее, совсем отказаться от натурных съемок команде Лукаса не удалось. В ходе монтажа съемочная группа выезжала в Таиланд, Швейцарию и Китай. Актерам принимать участие в этих съемках не пришлось, так как были отсняты лишь природные ландшафты. *Энтони Дэниелс и Кенни Бейкер являются единственными актерами, принявшими участие в съемках всех шести эпизодов. Фрэнк Оз, озвучивающий учителя Йоду, замыкает тройку лидеров — он принял участие в работе над пятью эпизодами. Что касается персонажей, то здесь пальму первенства безоговорочно удерживает Оби-Ван Кеноби, засветившийся во всех шести эпизодах. Его сыграли два разных актера (Алек Гиннес и Эван МакГрегор соответственно). *Актеры Эван МакГрегор и Хейден Кристенсен потратили около двух месяцев для подготовки к батальным сценам. Основное внимание было уделено искусству фехтования. *Сэмюель Л. Джексон (Мейс Винду) знал, что его персонажу суждено погибнуть еще при подписании контракта. Джексон попросил лишь об одном одолжении: «Я хочу, чтобы мой персонаж погиб как настоящий герой, а не какой-то там жалкий панк». Джордж Лукас учел эти пожелания, и смерть Мейса получилась по-настоящему запоминающимся событием картины. *Предприимчивый Джордж Лукас привык превращать в золото все, к чему прикасается. На официальном сайте Lucasfilm был организован платный сервис, позволяющий следить за съемочным процессом некоторых сцен посредством веб-камер, установленных в студийных павильонах. *Кейша Кастл-Хьюз участвовала в съемках всего один день. За этот день актриса успела сыграть все сцены с её участием. *В августе 2004 года в СМИ был распространен слух о том, что Джордж Лукас собирается снимать 7,8 и 9 эпизоды. Предпосылкой для данной информации стал тот факт, что работники Lucasfilm в принудительном порядке подписали соответствующее соглашение о неразглашении секретной информации о работе над эпизодом. Тем не менее, Лукас продолжал упрямо утверждать, что в его планах не значится работа над третьей трилогией, до самой перепродажи марки компании "Дисней". *Гэри Олдман согласился озвучить генерала Гривуса, однако так и не смог поработать под началом Лукаса. Так как Гарри является членом Гильдии Актеров, то он не имеет права работать вместе с актерами, не являющимися членами Гильдии. *Роль капитана Антиллеса предполагалось отдать Денису Лоусону, исполнителю роли Веджа Антиллеса в первой трилогии. *Во время съемок на блестящем корпусе робота С-3PO отображался зеленый экран, на фоне которого велась большая часть работы. Впоследствии при помощи компьютера специалистам по монтажу пришлось кадр за кадром исправлять эти огрехи. *Специально для роли в третьей картине трилогии актер Хейден Кристенсен набрал около 11 кг веса. Ему пришлось питаться около 6 раз в сутки. *Около 22 лет пришлось ждать Питеру Мэйхью (исполнитель роли Чубакки) своего возвращения на широкие экраны. Именно столько времени разделяет последние части трилогий («Месть ситхов» и «Возвращение Джедая). *Костюм Дарта Вейдера действительно носит Хейден Кристенсен, а не какой-то абстрактный дублер. По просьбе Кристенсена костюм Дарта Вейдера был подготовлен заново с учетом особенностей строения тела актера. *Учитывая достаточно большую разницу в росте между ним и Дэвидом Праузом (исполнителем роли Вейдера в первой трилогии) - около 12 см - камеру специально располагали таким образом, чтобы Вейдер в исполнении Хейдена выглядел выше. Точно такой же прием использовали при съемках 5-го и 6-го эпизодов, когда во время батальных сцен Прауза подменял каскадер Боб Андерсон, также значительно уступающий в росте. *Последняя битва с участием Мейса Винду проходит в трех огромных комнатах и включает в себя ровно 102 движения. *Сцена, где группа сенаторов (включая Падме) планирует организовать Альянс, чтобы предотвратить получение канцлером ещё большей власти, была удалена: в них представлялась молодая Мон Мотма. *В раннем сценарии Джордж Лукас предполагал появление 10-летнего Хана Соло, но сцены с ним не снимались. *Все сцены с участием Кристофера Ли были отсняты за один день. *В оригинале продолжительность фильма составляла около 4 часов, сцена битвы Графа Дуку с Энакином показана на 1/3 запланированного времени в эпизоде. Финальная битва длится около 13 минут, это самая длинная сцена в истории кинематографа. *Несмотря на значительные потери в хронометраже при монтаже, режиссерская версия фильма так и не появилась, впрочем, таковой не было и у остальных эпизодов саги; однако некоторые удаленные сцены фильма вошли в DVD-издание. *Оби-Ван, сражаясь с генералом Гривусом, убивает его с помощью бластера. После этого он, с негодованием смотря на бластер, бормочет себе «Такой нецивилизованный». Это прямая ссылка на начало «Новой надежды», когда Оби-Ван описывая световой меч говорит: «…не такой неуклюжий и ненадежный, как бластер. Изящное оружие для более цивилизованного века». *Во время начальной битвы, Энакин говорит: «Сейчас начнется веселье». Хан Соло произносит то же самое в похожей ситуации в «Новой надежде». *Ник Гиллард, постановщик трюков, сыграл джедая Цина Драллига. Джереми Баллок (Боба Фетт в оригинальной трилогии) сыграл роль капитана Колтона. *Джордж Лукас появляется во время оперы на Корусанте как синелицый барон Папанойда. Это первое появление Лукаса в саге. Его трое детей также сыграли камео: его сын, Джетт, стал Зеттом Джукасса, погибающим джедаем, который защищает Храм Джедаев от клонов; его дочь, Аманда, персонаж Терр Танеел, можно увидеть на голограмме системы безопасности; дочь Кэти - синекожая Чи Иквэй, которую можно увидеть, когда Палпатин, спасённый джедаями, приходит в Сенат. Внешние ссылки *Официальная страница фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» на StarWars.ru * * * Эпизод III в Энциклопедии Кино * "Месть ситхов" на сайте kinomania.ru * Иронический пересказ "Мести ситхов" от С. Лукьяненко Примечания }} Категория:Кинофильмы